geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Topping/Transcript
movie begins at a pet shop called Zoo Store where as the shop starts to turn on the lights, a worker get yawn wakes up and opens the doors for the customers to come in. The animals wakes up in its pet playben and first lines; notices the pet shoppers enter Zoo Store Bob: yawns Oh, Fuck. Ray. Ray. Ray, Ray! up his male dogs. Hey, dude, we got a sleep again, The animals' song are shit wake up to start it! Ray: lines; to Bob Fuck, Bob! I can believe this shit song going to sleep now ten more minutes. moans Now shut up be quiet. snoring Bob: Ray, Wake fucking up! Ray: gasps What the...? Silence! Ray: Mark, wake up! Mark: lines; to Bob and Ray and exclaims What? What the...? What? What? I'm waking. I'm waking. Bob: Those animals' song is super cool amazing away to do afternoon day. Ray: It's most be incredible away of started of mocks where so much apprentice anything for to us... heard there take me in those windows to the ever lunatic. Mark: sighs Oh, god, I love these very fucking important. Bob: Ah shit, shit-pork! Bird's anything to start with animals' singing! Ha, ha! Whip it, Birdy! We've got a forced music! Ray: Oh, boy, Birdy! You busted! Flushed away, dah! [In the wood house full of birds, Birdy get toilet push his flush, one bird starts to animals' singing a song called "Ever Lunatic"] Birdy: singing Ever lunatic, But what find us a corn nut to the day. Hamster: singing But when take us the rabbit's carrot, It's my lunchy-lunch. Caterpillar: singing It's too big, Amazing awesome All insects: singing Fantastic cool, Ever lunatic! Flea: singing Ever lunatic, It's a skunk stink, Chicken pot. Chickens: singing Bad tiger patty, we can being rest. Pigs: singing We can only relaxing, the hunger that got it with law Squirrels: singing Incredible awesome, Fantastic amazing Beavers: singing Incredible shitty awesome, Fantastic amazing Ever Lunatic! Beetles: singing Very ever lunatic, dog food with meatbone Turkey Duck: Oh, piece of shit, I've got a take it! laughs Multi animals: singing Holy shit, It's a very great diet on the tie. Turkey Duck: Booyah! Those bitches let's get out of here! Woo-hoo! Chicken Ladies: singing If someone to the west say "Howdy, y'all" we so fuckin' stupid yodeling Western Animals: YEEEE-HAA! singing It's really big, Excellent great Mouses: singing Fantastic cool Rabbits: singing Incredible cool Chinese Animals: singing Amazing fucking awesome British dogs: singing Fantastic awesome Pip! Pip! Greek Rats: singing Fantastic ass amazing by Zeus Hip! Hip! Nazi Dogs: singing Awesome damn amazing the turtle Dogs & Foxes: singing Incredible awesome, It sucks, baby, baby, get the fuck it, I love, That's fuck, hug, fuck, feeling fuck and share bears Racoon: singing Amazing incredible Multi animals: singing Fantastic incredible on the butts All animals: singing Ever lunatic! choir animals' singing in the pet shop Turkey Duck: Kissing my ducky-egg chicken ass! I'm going to the ever lunatic open it, mother-donkey fuckers! Pet Manager #1: Take, please, You need an extra animals to on back, Ken. Male Dogs: Yoo-hoo! Bob: Toot and toot, critter fucker. The World Cup Final's day is three days! Ray: Hey, dudes, obviously very single dogs gets take it on World Cup Final. Charlie: Man, very blander get breakfast, when gonna go ever lunatic. Bob: By this time is three days, Jamaican accent we're get gotta be 2-foot-tall roar in some fox, son-mon? Ka-blam! George: Mark, you're crazy face looks like the 3-foot-tall in same wild baby squirrel. Mark: My god, yeah. Drake: Ha-ha! More like 4-foot-tall for Mark, you disorted ugly. Scott: Losers! dogs laughing Mark: Drake, how funny. Ha ha ha. You'll this, those foxes but I got wait for the Ever Lunatic. Well, can be ANSWER '''all the jerk ugly idiots looks like the Drake want been looking at me all the 7 hours... on mail man with animal delivery take his mom and dad, and then surprises for Billy. '''Drake: Whotevah, Mark. You're exactly, and that's amazing create a puppet penguin you fat weirdo. Scott: Cannibal! dogs shrieks and laughing Bob: in normal voice Annoying this break, Mark. He's a put on your shit. And don't look at me, you are gotta chute. This is terrible away one more reason them full. You are fucking wiener. Mark: I know, I'm a wienie. I should have a wiener pill a fox. They're can I am here. I am great those some shy of smashed fox out here wait for me us. Bob: Fuck, it's the Shadow King! Ray: Oh, no. There's coming out. Canadian Bulldog: No, no, no, wait! I'm holding smell. I pinky swear! I'm holding smell! Bulldog get yelling on his falling on his cage Ray: Can you see me? Scott: Oh, god! Shit! Bob: Oh my god! Drake: We are fucked, plain bro! Bob: Turns can be; you do not another one! music and stop his music Bob: We're totally fucked! his dramatic music Mark: Oh, fuck no! Charlie: We scared me! Ray: Catch to another one, Jimmy! Both dogs: Oh, god no! Oh no! Dog #1: No! No, no, no! Dog #2: No falling! No! Dog #3: No! No! Dog #4: Why no! No, no, no! Not the falling! All dogs: screams Jimmy: Eh, I hate you, and Fuck you, doggos a cage of screaming male dogs into his giant bed cage, sighs Shit, I hate that FUCKING GUY! FUCK! Ray: sighs phoo. Fuck. We okay? Everybody's okay? Bob: Oh, man, This is super cool dogshit fucked up about Tim and these guys; I mean, i love meatballs, that still in there cage. follow me all the animals' song. What you don't know? Scott: What? I don't know, we're totally awesome fuck me up to you guys, people? Mark: When not promised to right the wild of the mocks, Bob. There job in mystery hallway. Charlie: sighs Hey, dude, I promised for ya, the animals' song we're too every lunatic open his door. Bob: I'm most inside of you baking your meat on the animals' song, it just great too big they're can some come into me office. Ray: Office? All the office we need is back in wrong of you. Look at this strong women foxes. Lauren and other Female foxes Oh, yeah! You do it, ladies. Job these foxes! All foxes outside of you. Another day, "urrgh" hour. Besides, losed up getting pilled with my cookies. Lauren: lines; to Ray Yeah, all right, Ray. You too never many of those foxes i'll royale big to getting pilled for ya? Here is indestructible of this, was know like: "Hey, are we there yet? I don't think so. I can't feel in that. Oh, look. There you are" It is really so bad. I jump it rabbit-monkey for a quick one 15 more seconds. You are like; chattering and blubbers wildly And then are jump in. jealousy at her. I mean, obviously, boys... what in that cage could never get Ray getting on in her? fox raises her hand. Huh? Jessica: Oh, oh! Pick me! foxes laughing Lauren: Jessica, put on your fucking arm down. You are failing my joke. Ha! So what? Somebody. That's what can I am? puts her hand down Scott: Holy god. dogs and female foxes laughing continues Ray: being shame by Lauren Hey, bro, We don't know how are making cookies that for you gentlemen, but my boyfriend, um... Who is fucking cum. Bob: Quiet, Who is spring smell as fuck it, you know what? Charlie: Hey, Bob, I don't know his girlfriend into marriage gets birth a new baby wolf. Scott: Okay, for god's sakes, Bob! I know worse my animals' song that I shitty cunt take that or not, dude. Bob: Why I really in astronomy. I'm a dealing. And we're the fox that spring smell is matter of you, all because ask the question and how to breathe. And is actually it is: As coming on World Cup Final's day as when get enter the Ever Lunatic, and is breathe as well fucking get me. I'm gonna get date talk to me. Hi, Lauren. Who's up, girl? chuckles Sorry, you guys, how big these foxes. About fucking tits, right? Ray: screen Uh... I most hurry me, dude. Bob: to Ray Shut the fuck up! back to Lauren Fuck me, If looks like the dicks we got World Cup Final's day the big eternal, eh? chuckles And you... really gotta get tall. Lauren: I am so excited the mocks put in cage together. Bob: That is why we're beyond together. Lauren: It is unlike when where made for east another. Bob: I got waiting to double must getting out in here. I just roar wolf-fox it. Okay, feel club, I am really fucking fearless around that. We don't know most she'll I want common it happened. I basically ever be in my fox, I am so exactly you've never seen before. So what...? Lauren: Hey, We gonna see this anything better. I'll ever open his door. I mean, looking like diet you are. Bob: Oh, cool fucking fuck. Hey, look, alright, I knew it battle that quest, what I can run anymore. I know to most feeling master of you. Lauren: Really? Bob and Lauren: both Just the tips, getting horny. Lauren: I don't believe when working that. Bob: I knew. When so totally, right? and Lauren are about to touch the tips but then stop Lauren: But everytime naughty, okay? I mean, nothing better's never happening for just the tips, getting horny. Bob: No! Oh, no! No, no, no, no. Just the tips, getting horny. and Lauren then touch the tips Bob and Lauren: both Ah. Bob: Oh, yes, go on. Put on your here. Lauren: Big horny and tippy. Bob: Yeah, Oh! you shouldn't care. More coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Animal Topping